Winner?
by Midoriko Takahashi
Summary: Donghae ikut olimpiade sains, apa dia akan memenangkan olimpiade itu? AU,OOC, shonen ai. Rewrited and retitle.


**Winner?**

Annyeonghaseo… Saia datang lagi nieh.

**Disclaimer** : Author don't own anything.

**Summary** : Donghae ikut olimpiade sains, apakah dia akan memenangkan olimpiade tersebut? Rewrite and retitle

**Warning** : AU, gaje, humor garing, misstypo, dll. Ada satu lagi yaoi pairing.

**xxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Donghae POV

"Welcome to Japan" ucap seorang petugas bandara sembari mengalungkan bunga tanda kehormatan, sesaat setelah aku menuruni anak tangga pesawat yang membawaku bersama rombongan olimpiade sains tingkat internasional. Saat ini aku berada di Tokyo,Jepang, kota tempat akan di adakannya olimpiade sains tingkat internasioanal. Aku tersenyum bangga saat para wartawan berebut untuk memotret kami, kontingen Korea Selatan yang akan berjuang keras memperebutkan sebanyak-banyaknya medali emas. Pasti besok, majalah atau koran yang ada di Tokyo ini akan terisi penuh dengan gambar dan berita tentang kami.

_**Setibanya di kamar hotel.**_

"wow, fantastic!" kataku saat berdiri di sudut kamar dan melihat keluar kamar.

Lewat jendela, aku bisa melihat betapa indahnya kota Tokyo ini. Sama sekali tidak ada yang menyangka kalau aku bisa sampai di sini. Bukan hanya karena uang, tapi karena prestasi. Ya, karena otakku encer, karena aku hebat dibidang eksak, karena aku jenius.(author : donghae oppa kelewat narsis ahh!) Semua orang juga tahu kalau kemampuanku di atas rata-rata. Korea Selatan pasti bangga punya generasi muda seperti aku.

"hello... !" ucapku.

"_Mr. Lee?"_

"yes. Who's speaking?"

"_I`m Naomi, the commitee of the Olympiade. I just want to give the information that at_ _7.00 pm is technical meeting, so don't be late!."_

"oh, yes! Thank you very much."

Aku sudah duduk bersama peserta lain saat ini. Di sebuah aula yang di bilang cukup, bahkan sangat luas.

"Pay attention please!" ucap seseorang di mimbar sana.

Sepertinya, acara ini akan segera dimulai.

**Hari pertama Olimpiade**

Pagi ini aku benar-benar gugup. Semuanya memang sudah kupersiapkan sebaik mungkin. Tapi rasa takut itu tetap muncul, entah darimana.

"Are you nervous?" tanya seorang cowok yang dari wajahnya terlihat kalau dia dari Cina.

"oh, no." jawabku singkat dan jelas dengan kebohongan.

"I'm Hangeng. Nice to meet you." ucapnya.

"Donghae. Nice to meet you too."

"Believe, that you can do it." Ucapnya lagi disertai dengan sebuah senyuman.

Aku membalas senyumannya. Aku pun terdiam dan mencerna kata terakhir yang diucapkanya.

Benar, aku harus percaya kalau aku bisa. Aku pasti bisa. Aku tidak boleh mengecewakan Korea Selatan. Sama sekali tidak boleh!

Sorenya, kami semua diberi waktu untuk jalan-jalan. Aku dan peserta yang lain mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang kami anggap menarik.

**Hari Kedua**

Hari tidak ada hal yang membuatku gugup, karena hanya ada tes tertulis dan penjurian. Oya, aku ini ikut olimpiade kimia, yang dianggap pelajaran yang berat bagi siswa seumuranku. Tapi tidak bagiku. Buktinya sekarang aku ada di sini. Dan baru saja aku keluar dari ruang penjurian. Semoga medali emas itu benar-benar menjadi milikku!

**Hari Ketiga**

Hari ini, kegiatanku ujian praktek. Rencananya, aku mau menunjukkan penemuannku di bidang kimia.

Dan, lihat!

Semua juri dan orang-orang yang melihat hasil pemikirannku benar-benar takjub oleh kehebatanku. Jelas, Donghae gitu loh!

"I think enough. Thank you for your attention and I'm so sorry if I make mistakes." ucapku saat presentasiku selesai yang disusul dengan standing applause oleh dewan juri dan seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan ini.

Aku berjalan kembali ke tempat dudukku. Sambil tersenyum, semua orang yang berada di dekatku menyalamiku dan berkata, "Congratulation! It's so perfect!"

"Thank you" jawabku rendah hati.

**Hari Keempat**

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku di kota Tokyo ini.

_Ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddadaddarabba  
Ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddadaddarabba_

_Neon alggamalgga alggamalgga neomu yebbeun miinah  
Nal michyeotdago malhaedo nan niga jotda miinah_

Suara dering hpku mengagetkanku, segera kucek siapa yang meneleponku. Ternyata hyukjae hyung, dia pacarku tapi karena aku masih malu aku tidak memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang seperti halnya sepasang kekasih yang lain. Dia lebih tua satu tahun dari aku.

"Yoboseyo, Hyung. Akhirnya kau menelepon juga, aku kira kau tak akan meneleponku dan menyemangatiku" kataku sesaat setelah aku mengangkat telepon.

"_tentu saja aku akan meneleponmu, Hae. Mian kalau kumeneleponnya telat. Oya, bagaimana dengan lombanya? Semua berjalan dengan lancar kan?"_tanya hyukjae hyung di sebarang telepon sana.

"Tentu berjalan dengan lancar, hyung. Siapa dulu yang ikut olimpiade? Donghae gitu" jawabku dengan percaya diri.

"_ihh.. kau itu kelewat PD __ya."_

"ugh.. apa hyung lebih suka kalau aku kalah? Hyung jahat" tanyaku dengan nada yang dibuat-buat sedih.

"_. aku nyerah, kamu memang anak yang jenius. Pasti kamu menang kok_" katahyukjae hyung.

"kamsahamnida hyung" jawabku sambil terkekeh.

"_emm... kapan kau pulang?"_

"hari ini tinggal melihat pengumuman hasil olimpiade dan aku sudah bisa pulang." Jelasku.

"_kalau begitu sampai di sini ya. Hyung tunggu kedatanganmu. Miss you Hae"_

"miss you too, hyung"

Aku segera packing setelah menerima telepon dari hyukjae hyung. Setelah merasa tak ada lagi yang ketinggalan. Kumasukkan ke dalam bus yang selama Olimpiade ini menjadi kendaraan khusus bagi para peserta. Kami segera menuju tempat pengumuman.

Astronomi.

Korea sama sekali tidak membawa medali apapun. Hal itu membuatku pesimis...

Fisika.

Perunggu! Ya, hanya perunggu. Hanya satu perunggu.

Kimia.

Kupejamkan mata. Tiba-tiba memoriku berputar, kembali teringat perjuanganku. Perjuangan yang kuanggap melelahkan. Tidak ikut pelajaran sekolah dalam hitungan bulan. Di karantina. Di gembleng dengan materi-materi kelas berat. Dengan penguji yang handal dari universitas ternama. Sempat pusing juga, apalagi kalau ingat keluarga.

Perunggu, malaysia.

Perak, tuan rumah jepang.

Kesempatan masih terbuka lebar! Mataku masih terus terpejam. Aku terus mengucapkan doa dalam hati.

"And the winner is..."

Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Kencang sekali. Tanganku dingin."

"South Korea!"

"yuhuu...!" aku bersorak kegirangan dan melompat dengan penuh kemenangan. Tak peduli orang-orang di sekitarku melihatku heran sekaligus tertawa geli.

Tiba-tiba, aku menangkap sesuatu yang janggal. Lompatanku terhenti ketika aku tersadar bahwa saat ini aku sudah berada di depan seorang guru yang di cap sebagai the killer teacher of the year di sekolahku. Kenapa secepat ini aku kembali ke korea selatan?

Ya ampun, ternyata aku bermimpi! Pak Kim menatapku tajam. Sorot matanya tak menyisakkan sedikitpun rasa kemanusiaan. Terlihat jelas raut kemarahan di wajahnya.

"DONGHAE...!" suaranya seakan membelah langit. Membuatku sadar kalau aku sudah tak akan lagi selamat dari hukumannya. Teman-teman di dalam kelasku menertawakanku dan ada juga yang yang menatapku dengan wajah yang seakan berkata "kasihan sekali kau donghae. Semoga kau tenang di dunia sana"

FIN

****

Ahh... fic apaan ini. Produk gagal, produk gagal. Humornya gak terasa sama sekali. Mian chingudeul :'(

Mind to

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
